


Playing It Cool

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cassian is a comfy pillow, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Cassian ignores the smile edging Kes' mouth.





	Playing It Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt _nonchalant_ , written for [100words'](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/profile) challenge on Dreamwidth.

Cassian ignores the smile edging Kes' mouth. He answers Melshi's question with a slight shrug.  
  
There's a light stir accompanied by a faint hum when he speaks. Cassian dips his head down and glimpses Jyn's fingers curling around his jacket sleeve. He could bend down just a bit to press his lips to the top of her head, but fears doing so might wake her. Instead, he strokes her thigh, the one she so casually draped over his leg while dozing off, his chest becoming her pillow when the day caught up to her.  
  
He can't bite down the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this was a challenge indeed for me because I can't seem to write anything below the 900-1,000 word count. I had to cut down on a few things I'd like to have included, so perhaps I'll write an... extended version, I guess? Though the prospect of doing so from Kes perspective seems really tempting (you know me, teasing will ensue!). Enough rambling, hope you have enjoyed this short piece and thank you so much for reading n_n Feedback is always cherished <3


End file.
